criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vice Grip
Vice Grip is the first case of Kanira and it takes place in the district of Easthaven. It is also the first case to take place in the district of Easthaven. Plot The player is welcomed by Detective Angus Winston upon their arrival to the Federal Bureau of Crime. A few minutes later they were being shown around the district of Easthaven when they suddenly discover the body of Dane Parker with his head bashed in and his hands crushed by vices. Winston immediately conducted a murder investigation. At the bureau, the player is introduced to Chief Medical Examiner Cornelius Clark, who concluded that the cause of death was not only the blunt force trauma, but the crushing of his hands when he was very much on the brink of the death. He then went on to add that the killer is right handed and has green eyes. A short time later, the player meets the rest of the team; Tech Expert Neal O'Gallagher, Forensic Analysist Kaylee Gonzalez and Weapons Expert Lindsey Emerson. With all the evidence collected, the player and Angus made to arrest Vernon Reid for the murder. Vernon initally denied murdering Dane but soon admitted to the murder. He confessed that he knew Dane was very rich and he was jealous of Dane's fortune. So he pretended to sign a will saying he was the beneficiary of Dane's will instead of Deb, and killed Dane to hopefully get that money. Judge Chamberlain sentenced him to 40 years in jail. Post-trial, the player is congratulated by the team for completing their first investigation successfully with Angus by Chief of Police Sabrina Toska. They were then asked to help investigate the disappearance of historian Billie Marley, who had been missing before the player was welcomed to the bureau. After the player accepted the request, they were then asked to check up on Deb. Upon checking up on her, she aid that she lost a childhood drawing Dane did for her which was her most prized possession. Upon finding the drawing, they returned it to her, in which they were thanked profusely. When they returned to the station, Sabrina asked Angus and the player to patrol a wild beach party happening the same night. Summary Victim Dane Parker '''(found dead with his hands crushed in vices and his head bashed in) Murder Weapon '''Vice Killer Vernon Reid Killer's Profile The killer is right handed. The killer's favourite colour is purple. The killer's blood type is AB. The killer wears a hoodie. The killer has green eyes. Suspects Tobey Bean (Businessman) Profile: Has green eyes Favourite colour is purple Wears a hoodie Deb Hunt (Victim's Half-Sister) Profile: Favourite colour is purple Blood type is AB Vernon Reid (Deb's Boyfriend) Profile Right handed Favourite colour is purple Blood type is AB Wears a hoodie Has green eyes Luna Bridge (Artist) Profile Has green eyes Gustav Itianjo (Portugese Immigrant) Profile Wears a hoodie Trivia The case name takes its name from the song "Vice Grip" by Australian metalcore band Parkway Drive, taken from the album Ire. Transcript Vice Grip/Transcript